Die Präsenz VIII
Die Präsenz Diaspora '' ''Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light. ***** Dylan Thomas ''-'' Aus den Notizen von Kim Frühling, gerichtet an Brynhild Crowley Ich werde nicht über die Ereignisse sprechen, die nun folgten. Nicht, weil ich der Welt wichtiges Wissen vorenthalten will, sondern, weil mich das niederschreiben jener Stunden endgültig zerstören würde. Was in Sabelheim geschah war eine Geschichte über Garstigkeit und Angst, über die unaussprechlichen Dinge, die hinter der Porzellanfassade unserer Gesellschaft ruhen. Ich werde hier auch nicht niederschreiben, wo die Notizen ruhen, die meine Freunde verfasst haben. Sie sind einer Nachwelt bestimmt, in der wir alle längst nichts weiter als Staub sind. Der einzige Grund, aus dem ich mit Ihnen kooperiere, ist die stählerne Klinge an meiner Kehle. Aus diesem Schritt ihrerseits lösten sich meine Skrupel davor, Sie in den sicheren Tod zu schicken. An dieser Stelle daher einige Überlegungen, die ich mir nach meiner Flucht machte: Wenn man bedenkt, dass Gorr'Rylaehotep aus einer anderen Dimension zu uns kam, klingt ein wenig wie Science Fiction, oder? Aber jetzt denken sie an die Pyramiden. An Hochkulturen, rund um den Erdball, die alle plötzlich aus dem Boden schossen, als hätte irgendein gelangweilter Gott beschlossen, den Menschen funktionelle Gehirne zu geben. Aber ich fange nicht erst im Land der Könige an, oder in den Tempeln der Sonne! Die erste Religion entstand unter weit primitiveren Umständen, wussten sie das? Nicht nur weit primitiver, auch sehr viel schrecklicher, denn der erste Gott war ein Todesgott. Man fand sein Bild in einer kleinen Höhle in den Wüsten von Afrika. Die ersten Menschen, die sich von den Küsten des Südens wagten, verendeten jämmerlich, hoffnungslos, die Sonne bleichte ihre Knochen. Doch was war in dieser Wüste, dass sie dazu bewegte, diese Knochen zu sammeln, sie in eine Höhle zu bringen und die Wände zu bemalen, Gestalten aus ihrem eigenen Blut zu formen? Und dann, zurück in Alexandria, warum hätten die Römer die verdammte Bibliothek verbrennen sollen? Es gab Pläne für elektronische Geräte, für Dampfmaschinen, für Medizin, die wir heute noch neu entdecken. Nein, dieses Wissen wurde vor den Händen der Griechen gerettet. Von dem Wesen, dass es den Menschen gegeben hatte. Von dem Wesen, dass die Wandmosaike zerstörte, als Cortez das alte Südamerika brennen ließ. Das Wesen, dass die Bibliothek in Sterling zerstörte, wenn Sie ein neueres Beispiel wollen. Wir reden von einem Wesen, dass es als sein Recht ansieht, über unsere Welt mit Apathie und Willkür zu herrschen: Gorr'Rylaehotep. Kim wachte auf, als sie das Feuer roch. Sie blinzelte und richtete sich auf einer zertrümmerten Straße auf. Um sie herum war ein Waldbrand entfacht worden, auch wenn sie nicht wusste wodurch. Die Anderen sah sie nicht. Die skurrilen, brennenden Bäume begrenzten ihre Sicht allerdings auch auf wenige Meter. Rasch suchte sie nach einem Weg aus dem Inferno, aber bei dem Anblick wurden ihre Knie weich. Wie hatte all dies geschehen können? Sie wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Sollte sie um den Rest des Teams fürchten? Sollte sie um ihr Leben bangen? Die Leere in ihrem Innern erschreckte sie am meisten. Sie fühlte sich tot an, jede Emotion war vom Entsetzen zerschmettert worden und schmerzhaft steckten die Scherben in ihrer Seele. Diesem Gedanken folgte physischer Schmerz, ausgehend von ihrem Bauch. Sie blickte herab und zog den Holzbalken aus ihrer Magengrube, der sie gepfählt hatte. „Komm schon“, murmelte sie sich selbst zu, während sie ein Stück ihres T- Shirts abriss und die Wunde verband, „Nur ein Kratzer, dass schaffen wir.“ Unter dem provisorischem Verband breitete sich ein roter Fleck aus. „Okay, eventuell sollten wir nochmal eine zweite Meinung ausholen, sobald wir hier weg sind.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und brachte ihre Gedanken auf ihr Ziel: Der Wald. Wenn die Anderen noch lebten, würden sie ebenfalls auf dem Weg dorthin sein. Wenn jetzt nur nicht... Tick, Tick, Tick... Kim drehte sich um und sah zwei Gestalten auf sich zukommen. Proxys, keine Frage. Das Mädchen war groß und hatte ein spitzes Gesicht, umrahmt von braunem Haar. Das Ticken kam aus einer Taschenuhr, die ihr linkes Auge ersetzte. Der Junge, wiederum, war deutlich kleiner und schmächtiger. Auch sein Haar war braun, aber mehr war von seinem Kopf nicht zu sehen, er trug eine Kapuze, eine orangene Fliegerbrille und eine Art Mundschutz. Alle paar Schritte zuckte sein Körper ein wenig, aber dann wurde er wieder vollkommen ruhig. Zwei Namen brachen irgendwie in Kims taubes Hirn vor, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, woher sie sie kannte: Clockwork und Ticci Toby. Noch am Morgen hätte sie bei diesem Anblick die Flucht ergriffen. Als Toby im Kaufhaus erschienen war, hatte sie jedenfalls genau das getan. Aber sie war Realistin. Sie kannte ihre Chancen. Sie ging in die Hocke und hob den Holzpfahl wieder auf. Dann sah sie die beiden Proxys an. Diese wiederum musterten sie einige Augenblicke, dann sprang Toby. Kim hob den Pfahl zum Schutz, aber dann hörte sie einen Aufprall und schnelle Schritte hinter sich. Sie entfernten sich. Toby verfolgte ihre Freunde. Kim ließ den Blick nicht von Clockwork. Diese grinste. Ihre Lippen trennten sich und eine Stimme flüsterte ihr entgegen: „''Deine Zeit ist um''.“ Das war's. Kein Verstecken mehr, keine Unsicherheit, dies hier war nun ein offener Kampf. Kim setzte ein gequältes Grinsen auf. „Wie sagen die Briten so fein? Bring it on, Bitch!“ Clockwork, plötzlich mit Messern bewaffnet, die, so hätte Kim schwören können, zuvor nicht da gewesen waren, stürmte wie eine Wilde auf sie zu. Kim sah die Messer kommen und hieb nach den Händen, die die Klingen hielten. Die Ruhe in ihr hatte sich geändert. Es war keine Leere mehr. Es war Präzision. Die Waffen trafen einander und die Klingen prallten vom Holz ab. Kim hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass normales Holz anders reagiert hätte, aber dieses hier stammte von den Bäumen aus Slender Mans Welt. Clockwork schien ähnlich zu denken, jedenfalls musterte sie den Pflock nachdenklich. „Du bist nicht wie die anderen Kinder“, gab sie zu bedenken. Es klang, wie aus weiter Ferne, nicht physisch, aber geistig. „Du bist wie ich. Wie er.“ Sie näherte sich erneut. Ihre Messer bewegten sich nun ruhiger, bedachter. Kim wollte blocken, aber eines der Messer tauchte unter dem Pflock durch. Instinktiv sprang Kim hoch. Die Klinge durchdrang den Verband und stieß genau durch das Loch in Kims Bauch. „Du nutzt deine eigenen Nachteile noch aus“, murmelte Clockwork, „Du kämpft mit Wunden, an denen andere Leute sterben würden...“ Sie wollte ihre Hand, sie ragte blutig aus Kims Rücken, zurückziehen, aber Kim hielt sie fest. „Wenn du etwas sagen willst“, sagte sie, „dann tu es, aber hör mit dem kryptischen Bullshit auf.“ Sie rammte ihre Stirn ins Gesicht. Clockwork ruckte nach hinten und ließ ihr zweites Messer los. Kim stieß den Pflock auf den Arm herab, der sie noch immer durchdrang. Der Pflock glitt durchs Fleisch wie durch Butter. Clockwork stöhnte und riss sich zurück. Dabei rissen die übrigen Fleischstreben und der Arm riss vollkommen ab. „Hast du es nie bemerkt?“, keuchte sie, „Ich kann jede Sekunde deines Lebens in deinen Augen sehen!“ Kim nahm eine Hand vom Pfahl und griff hinter sich, nahm Clockworks abgetrennter Hand das Messer aus der Hand. „Mach einen Punkt.“ „Die Kakerlaken unserer Gesellschaft trampeln auf dir herum, richtig? Du warst anders und deswegen warst du falsch.“ Sie griff wieder an und Kim konnte nur kurz keuchen, bevor das Messer ihr Bein schnitt und es einknicken ließ. Hastig verlagerte sie ihr Gesicht und entging dem zweiten Stich, der ihren Hals sonst von hinten durchstoßen hatte. Überrascht erkannte sie, dass Clockwork wieder zwei Messer hielt. Zwei neue Messer, denn die alten waren noch immer da. „Dein Blut riecht nach Chemie“, fauchte der Proxy und überraschte Kim mit einem Tritt, der ihr die Luft aus den Lungen presste und sie endgültig zu Boden warf, „Sie setzen dich unter Medikamente, oder? Und dem Geruch nach, hast du sie sogar in dieser Lage freiwillig genommen, oder?“ Kim reckte trotzig den Kopf nach oben, begegnete ihrem Blick. Clockwork grinste irre. „Du hast die Apotheke des Kaufhauses genutzt um an deine Medizin zu kommen. Aber was passiert, wenn sie nachlässt, hm? Was ist da in dir, dass deine Freunde nicht kennen?“ Kim umklammerte ihre Waffen und stand auf. Sie wusste nicht, wie ihr Körper diese Kraft aufbrachte, aber sie dachte auch nicht darüber nach. „Sei still.“ „Still?“, kicherte Clockwork, „Ich war viel zu lange still. Und das gilt nicht nur für mich.“ Eine kurze Pause der Stille wurde vom Ticken ihres Auges zertrennt. Im flackernden Licht des Brandes und nun, aus der Nähe, sah Kim die Nähte an Clockworks Mundwinkeln. Kim machte eine Entscheidung und griff an: Sie stieß den Pflock von oben in Richtung von Clockworks Hüfte, kreuzte die Angriffsbahn mit der des Messers und ließ dieses in Richtung der Kehle schnellen. Der Proxy tänzelte um die Angriffe herum wie ein Kampfsportler und kicherte spöttisch. „Ein Diamant muss geschliffen werden, bevor er glänzt, Schätzchen.“ Kim zuckte mit den Schultern und rammte ihr den Pflock ins Bein. „Diamanten brechen.“ Clockworks Grinsen weitete sich grotesk. Durch die Nähte wirkte es, als würde ihr ganzes Gesicht aufklaffen. „Aber auch ein gebrochener Diamant funkelt.“ Dann wirbelte Kim durch die Luft und schmeckte Blut, etwas riss sie zu Boden und warf sie hart aufs gesplitterte Straßenpflaster. Da schoss Adrenalin in Kims Blut. Sie holte tief Luft. Manche Betäubungsmittel hielten länger, wenn man Adrenalin beifügte. Manche wurden sofort aus dem Blut gejagt. Kim war mit psychopathischen Veranlagungen geboren. Sie hatte sich mit ihnen abgefunden und sie hatte mit ihnen gelebt. Bis sie zerbrochen war. Bis sie zum Broken Diamond ''geworden war. Sie hatte über hundert Menschen getötet, bevor sie sich endlich entschieden hatte, Medikamente zu nehmen. Genau jetzt verschwanden diese Medikamente aus ihrem Blut und drohten ihrem alten Ich den Weg zu ebnen. Aber Kim kämpfte dagegen an. Es war verlockend, die Ruhe rief nach ihr, aber sie kannte den Preis. Sie kannte den ''Broken Diamond. Clockwork griff an und Kim reagierte eine Sekunde zu spät. Der Ellbogen warf sie zurück. Als Kim diesmal auf den Boden fiel, wusste sie, dass der Kampf vorbei war. Sie konnte nicht gegen Clockwork und Broken zur selben Zeit kämpfen. Sie musste sich für eine Niederlage entscheiden. Witzig, genau diese Lage hätte Broken gefallen, dachte sie, aber leider war sie diejenige, die hier den Kürzeren ziehen würde. Sie sah hoch zu Clockwork. Die Taschenuhr in ihrem Auge tickte monoton. „Tja, Kleine, ich fürchte, deine Zeit...“ Sie stockte. Dann drehte sie sich langsam um. Zwischen den brennenden Wurzeln, die Sabelheim einnahmen, war eine Gestalt erschienen. Auch sie trug ein Messer, das schwarze Haar stand zu allen Seiten ab. Die Haut war wie weißes Leder. Die Augen waren groß, stierten Clockwork an, ohne jemals blinzeln zu können. Breit zog sich das Chelsea- Grin über sein Gesicht. „Du...“, murmelte Clockwork. Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, ich. Was hast du erwartet?“ Clockwork schien Kim vollkommen vergessen zu haben. „Was machst du hier, Jeff?“ Jeff the Killer zögerte. „Kam mein Auftritt so dramatisch rüber? Ich hatte eigentlich geplant eine kleine Joker- Referenz einzubringen, du weißt schon, aber jetzt wirke ich echt cool... Das ist irgendwie blöd. Jetzt nehmen mich alle ernst.“ Clockwork zuckte mit den Schultern. „An deiner Stelle, würde ich mir darüber keine Sorgen machen. Solche Gedanken sind es nicht wert, deine letzten zu sein.“ Jeff hob sein Messer. „Warum so... optimistisch? Immerhin habe ich noch eine Rechnung mit dir offen.“ „Ja?“ „Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta. Ich kann mich nicht von jemanden wie dir schlagen lassen.“ Kim hätte den Rest der Konversation gerne gehört, der Kampf wäre sicher ebenfalls sehenswert gewesen, aber aktuell hatte sie wichtigere Dinge zu tun. - Aus den Notizen von Kim Frühling, gerichtet an Brynhild Crowley Später, während meiner Recherchen fand ich nicht nur Slender Mans Namen, Gorr'Rylaehotep, ich fand auch eine interessante Notiz eines Mannes, der sich im Netz als „Implord“ bezeichnet. Auf dem Slender Man Wiki stellte er vermehrt Überlegungen darüber an, dass die Wesenheit eine der Kreaturen gewesen sein könnte, die H. P. Lovecraft als die Großen Alten bezeichnete. Auch das unterstützt meine vorangegangenen Thesen. Ich habe versucht, mit diesem Implord Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber er schien nicht ganz bei Verstand, faselte von der vierten Wand, die ich nicht verletzen dürfte. In jedem Fall führte ich meine Untersuchungen unter diesen Annahmen fort und plötzlich fand ich überall Indizien. Überall Anzeichen. Mittlerweile fühle ich mich, als stünde ich kurz vor einer großen Erkenntnis, sogar, als ob ich mich jederzeit entscheiden könnte, diese Erkenntnis zu erlangen. Aber ich will dieses Wissen nicht. Wir sind im Kontakt zu einem Thema, über das der Mensch noch nicht forschen soll. Nicht, dass es Sie hindern würde, nicht wahr? '' ''Ich werde an dieser Stelle noch einmal betonen, dass ich Ihre Leute nicht begleiten werde. Ich habe mit Sabelheim abgeschlossen und kein Interesse, einen Neustart zu wagen. Wir haben diese Stadt an eine Kreatur verloren, älter, als jedes Lebewesen dieser Welt. Wenn ihr Kommando irgendetwas tun kann, dann sperren sie es dort ein, lassen Sie nicht zu, dass es Sabelheim verlässt. '' Kim hustete heftig und rote Tröpfchen besprenkelten ihre Hand. Ihre Sicht war verschwommen. In ihren Ohren rauschte es. Sie musste dringend den Rest der Gruppe finden. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie schon im eigentlichen Wald war, oder ob dieser Teil der Stadt wirklich schon so zugewuchert war. Die spitzen Äste rissen an ihrer Kleidung und schnitten in ihre Haut, der Boden war mit glitschigen Wurzeln bedeckt. Zwischen Zweigen raschelten und tuschelten unaussprechliche Wesen. Kim stolperte und fiel hin. Wieder mal. „Verdammt“, brüllte sie zu sich selbst, „Pass doch auf!“ Sie zog sich an einem nahen Baum hoch und setzte ihren Weg fort, etwas langsamer, aber mit mehr Vorsicht. Wobei sie sich wunderte, wie ihr Gehirn in so einer Situation noch immer so taktisch agieren konnte. Der Mangel der Medizin wurde immer spürbarer. Nur noch bis zum Baum dort... Und dann zu dem dort drüben... Kein Blut kotzen... Jetzt nur noch bis zum Stein dort hinten... Und dann schrie Antonia und Kims Gehirn wurde einem spontanen Reboot unterzogen. Sie lokalisierte den Schrei hinter einer massiven Mauer aus scharfen Zweigen, nahm Anlauf und warf sich hindurch. Der Schmerz übersteigerte ihr Fassungsvermögen und ihr Gehirn schaltete den dafür verantwortlichen Sinn ab, trieb sie weiter. Kaum war sie von Zweigen umgeben, als ihre Sicht zu tiefen Schwarz wurde. Die garstige Botanik war so dicht, dass nicht einmal die Sonne den Kampf gegen den Schatten wagte und hatte eine Aura, die Kims Verstand zersetzte wie Säure. „Weiter!“, brüllte sie heiser, „''WEITER!“ Und dann brach sie ins Helle. Sie stand am Rand eines Kraters, inmitten des feuchten Waldbodens. Sie hatte die Stadt also verlassen. Inmitten des Kraters stand die gesamte Gruppe, Rücken and Rücken, umzingelt von einer Gruppe Proxys. Ticci Toby war einer von ihnen, ein Beil pro Hand, dazu kamen einige Proxys, die sie zumindest vom Sehen her kannte. Odd- Eye war nicht hier. Slender Mans Drohnen hatten die Gruppe eingekesselt und waren ihnen in ihrer Anzahl deutlich überlegen. Beide Seiten waren arg ramponiert, Walden hatte offenbar sogar einen Finger eingebüßt. Er steckte im Auge eines weiblichen Proxys, die ein schmutziges Shirt mit dem Schriftzug DISOBEY ''trug. „He, ihr da!“, rief Kim. Die Proxys ignorierten sie fast vollständig, die Gruppe sah sie, nickte ihr zu, konnte ihre Deckung aber nicht weiter vernachlässigen. Der einzige Anwesende, der sich zu ihr umwandte, war Ticci Toby. „Oh, perfekt“, knurrte Kim. Und als Toby sich auf sie zubewegte, machte sie eine Entscheidung, sprang und gab dem Drang nach, der sich in ihr angestaut hatte, seit ihre Medizin aufgehört hatte zu wirken. Kaum hatte sie den Boden erreicht, griff Toby an, ein Beil verfehlte den Broken um Millimeter. Der Broken griff dem Beil hinterher und hielt es fest. Toby schwang mit dem zweiten Beil, der Broken machte einen Satz und wollte ihm ins Gesicht treten. Da er jedoch kein Held in einem Actionfilm war, kam er nicht hoch genug. Sein Knie traf den Solarplexus des Jungen, aber der zuckte nicht einmal. Durch die Fliegerbrille konnte der Broken sein Gesicht unmöglich enträtseln, aber er stellte sich einen berechnenden Ausdruck vor, eine tödliche Ruhe, die jede seiner Bewegungen genau analysierte. Der Broken warf sich auf ihn und riss ihn zu Boden, das Beil, dass sie beide umklammert hatten, flog in hohem Bogen davon. Sofort sah sich der Broken nach dem anderen um und sah es von oben auf sich zukommen. Er konnte nur noch fluchen und den Arm vorstrecken. Kim keuchte vor Schmerz, aber Broken blieb wachsam. Mit der freien, gesunden Hand schlug er Toby gegen sein Kinn, sein Kopf schnellte nach hinten, sein Gehirn rammte die Schädeldecke und sein Körper erschlaffte. Hastig rang Kim ihre andere Seite nieder und erhob sich, sah sich nach dem Rest der Gruppe um. Die Proxys waren vom Kampf aufgescheucht worden und hatten angegriffen, aber ohne einen Anführer waren sie unorganisiert und keine große Gefahr für die Gruppe, die in letzter Zeit mehr über Kampfsport gelernt hatte, als es jeder Lehrer hätte bewerkstelligen können. ''Wir sind nicht mehr schwach, dachte Kim und stieß zu ihnen, um die letzten Slender- Irren mit ihnen zu erledigen. Es dauerte vielleicht zwei Minuten. „Wir konnten dich nicht finden“, erklärte Antonia, während sie sich ihren Weg durch den Wald suchten. Leo stützte Kim. Sie hatte sich ziemlich übernommen, ohne es wirklich zu merken. Ludwig hatte ihre Wunden mit den Bandagen verbunden, die sie aus der Apotheke mitgenommen hatten und unter den verschiedenen Medikamenten in Waldens Rucksack hatte Kim sogar ihre Medikamente gefunden. Sie kamen recht gut voran. „Wir befürchteten, du wärst...“ Antonia brach den Satz völlig überflüssigerweise ab. Vanessa sah sich um und deutete in eine andere Richtung. „Hier geht’s lang.“ Die Gruppe wechselte den Kurs und setzte den Weg fort. „Übrigens“, meinte Kim, nur um die seltsame Stille zu brechen, die den Wald erfasst hatte, „Was machen wir, wenn wir raus sind? Wenn wir denen erzählen, was hier passiert ist, dann landen wir alle in hübsch weiß sanierten Zellen.“ „Wir erzählen ihnen nichts“, entgegnete Vincent, „Wir können nicht riskieren, dass jemand diesen Ort je wieder betritt.“ „Und wie machen wir das?“ „Indem wir ihnen folgende Geschichte liefern“, übernahm Leo, „Es gab eine Explosion unter der Stadt, der Boden wurde brüchig und es gab überall Einbrüche. Dabei wurde giftiges Gas frei, welches alle Einwohner außer uns tötete.“ „Aber...“ Kim überlegte, „Werden dann nicht alle möglichen Wissenschaftler nach Sabelheim geschickt? Für Messungen und Tests?“ Leo grinste verschmitzt. „Ich habe alles durchdacht. Diesen Teil überlasst ihr bitte mir.“ „Was...“, mischte sich Walden ein, „machen wir, wenn doch jemand hierherkommt?“ „Am Wagen werden wir unsere Geschichten notieren und in Sabelheim lassen. Wenn je eine arme Seele wieder in diese Stadt kommt, können sie vielleicht helfen.“ „Haben wir soviel Zeit?“ „Entweder wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, oder gar keine. In beiden Fällen ist unser Handeln im Detail irrelevant.“ Schließlich erreichten sie den alten Weiher. Der Wagen stand noch immer hier, verbeult, zerkratzt und dreckig, aber, laut Ludwig, funktionstüchtig. Walden gab jedem einige Papierseiten, jeder notierte hastig seine eigene kleine Geschichte. Zwanzig Minuten oder mehr, Kim wusste es später nicht, schrieb jeder still vor sich hin. Die Zweige der Bäume wehten in einem Wind, der nicht wehte, der Wald flüsterte verbotene Märchen. Nur das Kratzen von Stiften, die Kinder hatten sie in aller Eile zusammengesucht, zeugte von den letzten Menschen, die dem grausigen Wesen entronnen waren. Die noch kämpften. Am Ende legten sie alle ihre Notizen im Kreis auf den trockenen Lehmboden. Kim blickte auf ihre Notizen. Keine Niederschrift würde es je festhalten, wenn sie nach dem jetzigen Moment starb. Eventuell würde dies eines Tages der letzte Beweis sein, dass es sie gegeben hatte. Sie atmete tief durch und legte ihre Notizen zu den anderen, schloss den Kreis. Dann stieß fuhr eine schwarze Sichel vom Himmel herab und zerfetzte das Papier in der Luft. Kim sprang nach hinten. Plötzlich war die Welt eine andere. Die Luft war, wie während eines Gewitters, angespannt, voll düsterer Verheißung. Der Himmel verlor alle Düsternis und alles Licht, die Farbe konnte nur als tot beschrieben werden. Der Tod selbst hatte Sabelheim geholt und die Angst hatte sich satt gefressen, stieg wie Schwarm Krähen in die vibrierende Luft auf. Am Himmel formten sich schwarze Schlieren und wanden sich wie Maden, die durch Sabelheims faulendes Fleisch krochen, fetter wurden und dem Tag entgegen harrten, da sie als ekelhaft schillernde Fliegen in die Welt schwärmen würden, gierig nach noch mehr Verderben, da sie das Reich des Slender Man erweitern und neu schaffen würden. Jeder in der Gruppe erkannte, was passiert war: Das Ritual war beendet. Slender Mans wahrer Körper hatte die Welt der Menschen betreten und sein grausiges Gefolge mit sich gebracht. „Zum Wagen!“, rief Leo und alle Köpfe fuhren herum. Kim sprintete los, erreichte den Wagen, sprang hinein und sah sich nach dem anderen um. Leo war im Wagen, Vincent war da, Ludwig war da, Antonia, Pauline... Walden rannte noch immer. Vanessa in seinen Armen. Kim sah, wie hunderte schwarze Ströme vom Himmel hinabstießen, unecht, un''passend'', wie schlecht animierter Rauch. Die Spitzen wurden zu Klingen und zu Brocken, zu Schlingen und zu Klauen. Walden schrie, wollte Vanessa fester umklammern, doch die Schwärze warf ihm zu Boden. Für eine Sekunde hob sich Vanessas zierlicher Leib gegen den grauen Himmel ab, dann zerschmetterte die Finsternis sie am Boden wie eine Puppe. Walden starrte stumm auf den roten Fleck, den Mund halb geöffnet. „Walden!“, rief Vincent, doch Walden reagierte nicht. Sekunden bevor eine Sichel ihn enthauptete, rollte eine Träne aus seinem Auge. „Gas!“, brüllte Antonia entsetzt. Ludwig drehte den Zündschlüssel um. Der Wagen erwachte keuchend zum Leben, die Räder begannen sich zu drehen. Sekunden, nachdem das Auto zu rollen begonnen hatte, grapschten ölige, schwarze Finger aus dem Himmel in die Erde, tastend nach mehr Beute. Schwarze Rauchschlieren legten sich auf das stinkende Wasser des Weihers und vermengten sich mit dem Duft des Bösen, der seit Jahren vom trüben Wasser ausgegangen war. Walden und Vanessa waren tot. Kim konnte es nicht fassen. Das durfte nicht sein. Sie... Nein, es hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Kim konnte nicht klar denken. Und den anderen schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Der Einzige, der sich überhaupt bewegte, war Ludwig, der das Auto steuerte. Es war eigentlich nicht für sechs Leute gedacht, die Kinder waren zusammengequetscht wie Vieh. Der Geruch von Angst und Entsetzten lag in der Luft. Das Radio ging nicht aus, aber ohne Signal rauschte es wirr vor sich hin. Und dann bremste das Auto so abrupt, dass Lucys Kopf gegen die vordere Sitzlehne krachte. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte Pauline monoton. Ludwig deutete durch die Windschutzscheibe. Auf der Straße stand Odd- Eye. Ihr Bohrer lag vielsagend am Hals eines kleinen Mädchens. „Wer ist das?“, fragte Leo. Vincent schluckte. „Eine Cousine von mir.“ Er stieß die Tür auf. „Warte“, warf Leo ein, aber Vincent war schon draußen. Einige Sekunden verstrichen, dann fluchte Leo. „Wir gehen noch alle drauf, ich seh es kommen.“ Dann folgte er Vincent. Kim und Pauline sahen sich einmal kurz an, bevor sie ebenfalls ausstiegen. „Du“, verkündete Pauline, den Blick auf Odd- Eye gerichtet, „hast das mieseste Timing in ganz Sabelheim.“ - Odd- Eye grinste und rannte, das Mädchen im Arm „''Help me!“'', hörte Kim sie rufen. Sie heftete sich an Vincent, der dem Proxy bereits nachsetzte. Der Wald lichtete sich vor ihnen, nein, viel eher wich er vor ihnen zurück. Teerartige Fangarme sickerten aus dem immer dichterem Geflecht aus Tentakeln, das nach und nach den Himmel einnahm. Ein Teil von Lucy realisierte, dass es Slender Man selbst war, der den Himmel verdunkelte, in der Luft summte wie ein Mückenschwarm, der dieses süße Lied des Verfalls in ihr Ohr brüllte. Und dann war der Boden weg und Kim stürzte in die Senke. Sie landete neben Vincent und Leo. Kurz danach war auch Pauline an ihrer Seite. Zu viert standen sie Odd- Eye gegenüber, die auf der anderen Seite der Senke stand, den Bohrer noch immer am Hals von Vincents Cousine. Vincent lockerte das Brecheisen von seinem Rücken, Kim griff an ihren Gürtel, aber das Messer hatte sie irgendwo verloren. War es während des Kampfes mit Clockwork gewesen, oder später im Wald? Wie auch immer, sie stand diesem Gegner ohne Waffe gegenüber. Und das gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Odd- Eye hingegen schien die Lage sehr witzig zu finden. Ihre Lippen trennten sich und formten ein Wort: „Sabelheim.“ Vincent nickte und hob das Brecheisen. Als Antwort darauf fegte eine Woge von Dunkelheit vom Himmel, warf es ihm aus der Hand und ließ die Erde erzittern. Haarrisse öffneten sich am Boden, zischend machten fremde Naturen ihrem Zorn freien Lauf. Und hinter Odd- Eye erhob sich eine zuckende, pechschwarze Gestalt, humanoid, drei Meter groß, geformt aus rotierenden Schattenstreben. Slender Man hatte seiner Dienerin eine weitere Präsenz zur Hilfe geschickt. Die Schattenpuppe bewegte sich synchron zu Odd- Eye, auf ihr Kommando stoben Pfähle aus Dunkelheit auf die Kids herab. Kim entging nur knapp einem schmerzhaften Tod, rollte sich ab und rappelte sich vom Boden auf. Die Tentakeln waberten nicht nur als tödliche Speere über die Senke, sie bildeten auch eine Art Schild um Odd- Eye. Nach hinten umschlangen sie einen großen, alten Baum, der am Rand der Kuhle in den Himmel ragte und noch immer mit der Korruption durch Slender Mans helles Anderholz rang, boten dem Mädchen Halt. Das brachte Kim auf eine Idee. Sie sah einen Fangarm auf sich zukommen und rannte los, am Rand der Senke heran. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie Vincent. Er hatte sein Brecheisen aufgehoben und hebelte die Fangarme um den Proxy Stück für Stück auseinander, während Leo ihm die Tentakeln vom Leib hielt. Gut so. Der alte Fangarm riss einige kleinere Bäume um, ein neuer nahm den Platz an, langte hungrig nach Kim. Sie duckte sich und bemerkte zu früh den zweiten Fangarm, dieser zielte direkt auf ihre Stirn, wurde schneller... und Pauline schritt entschlossen in den Weg, wurde geradewegs durchbohrt, keuchte und brach zusammen. Kim schluckte und rannte weiter. Ein weiterer Freund war tot. Mal eben so. Abgelenkt vom Aufprall prallten die beiden Tentakeln aufeinander und zerstoben in pechschwarzen Dunst. Ein weiterer Arm bildete sich hoch über ihr, sie legte einen Endsprint ein, der Fangarm schlug über sie hinweg und schlug eine Kerbe ins Holz des Baumes. Odd- Eye hatte es nicht bemerkt und bereitete gleich den nächsten Tentakel vor. Jetzt wich Kim zurück und wieder traf der Speer den Baum. Holz splitterte in alle Richtungen. Vincent sah, was sie vorhatte, hob das Brecheisen und ließ es niedersausen, dann sprangen er und Leo zur Seite. Mit dem dritten Fangarm fiel der Baum. Odd- Eye versuchte auszuweichen, aber dann geschah etwas: Odd- Eyes Gesichtsausdruck klärte sich, ihre Hand um den Bohrer lockerte sich und sie stieß Vincents Cousine von sich. Es gab ein lautes Krachen und Odd- Eye lag unter dem Baum. Die Cousine lag etwas weiter und starrte sie nervös an: „What did just...“ Vincent eilte zuerst zu Pauline. Zu seiner Überraschung stand sie sofort auf. „Lass mich, ich kann das.“ Kim sah sie verblüfft an. „Ich dachte... du wärst tot?“ „Dachte ich auch“, meinte Kim, „Aber dann fiel mir ein, dass mich der alte Fettsack, Walden, nicht wieder retten wird.“ Ihr Blick bekam etwas melancholisches. „Was wohl in seinen Notizen stand? Und in denen von Vanessa?“ „Lasst uns einfach froh sein, dass du nicht tot bist.“ „Äh...“ Eine unbekannte Stimme durchbrach die Unterhaltung und alle sahen zum Baum. „Wo wir gerade bei Leuten sind, die wider aller Erwartung nicht tot sind...“ Odd- Eye lächelte bitter: „Ihr... habt nicht zufällig eine Idee, wie man einen Baum von meinem Bein bekommt?“ „Äh...“ Das Auto rollte weiter. „Das ist mir etwas unangenehm“, meinte Odd- Eye zögerlich. Sie hieß eigentlich Annabelle. „Ist es das?“, kommentierte Pauline und deutete vielsagend auf das Loch in ihrem Bauch. Kim hatte überlegt, ob sie einen Club für Leute mit Löchern im Bauch eröffnen sollte. Annabelle sah Vincents kleine Cousine an: „Sorry... Wegen des Bohrers, meine ich.“ „''Yeah, figured that much.“'' Annabelle seufzte. „Danke, dass ihr mich mit einem Baum beworfen hat. Es hat mein Gehirn rebootet.“ „Wie lange warst du ein Proxy?“, wollte Leo wissen. „Vier Jahre, davor zwei Jahre in einer Sekte.“ „Geile Kindheit.“ Der Himmel knurrte wie ein wütendes Tier. „Was ist das?“, fragte Vincent und drückte seine Cousine an sich. „Er will uns töten“, erklärte Annabelle, „Ihr habt eine seiner Priesterinnen bekehrt, ihr habt Massen seiner Bäume gefällt und ihr seid dabei, ihm zu entkommen.“ „Er kann einem echt leidtun.“ - ER SAH SIE, ALS SIE SEIN REICH VERLIESSEN. ER SPÜRTE, WIE SIE SEINEM GRIFF ENTGLITTEN. DOCH ES MACHTE KEINEN UNTERSCHIED. ER HATTE TAUSENDE VON JAHREN GEWARTET. ER HATTE ÜBUNG IM WARTEN. UND DAS WÜRDE ER TUN. ES GAB IMMER EIN NÄCHSTES MAL. DOCH NUN GAB ES WICHTIGERES ZU TUN. ER WANDTE SICH EINER GESTALT ZU, TIEF UNTER IHM. ER SAH IHN NICHT, ER WITTERTE IHN. ER KAM NÄHER. SOLLTE DER KAMPF EINMAL MEHR ENTSCHEIDEN. - „Ich will ja nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen“, sagte Leo, „aber ich hatte an diesem Punkt mehr Widerstand erwartet.“ Annabelle nickte. „Etwas muss ihn abgelenkt haben. Aber es stört ihn vermutlich nicht zu sehr. Immerhin unterstützen wir die Diaspora. Oder er glaubt es zumindest.“ „Diaspora?“, fragte Pauline, „Was ist...?“ Und all der Druck fiel von ihnen ab. Hier waren die Bäume normal, durch die gesprungenen Fenster wehte normaler Wind. Frieden überkam sie. Stotternd starb die Autobatterie. Einen Moment sahen sich die Kids an. Dann schlossen sich ihrer aller Augen. Sie merkten es nicht, als die Männer in den Kutten aus dem Schatten traten. - Aus den Notizen von Kim Frühling, gerichtet an Brynhild Crowley Zuletzt lässt sich noch sagen... Ach, wissen Sie was, scheiß drauf! Kim legte den Stift beiseite. „Ich möchte Miss Crowley persönlich sprechen.“ „Ist das so?“ Brynhild Crowley betrat den Raum, ihr Klemmbrett fest umschlungen. „Warum halten sie mich fest? Sie wollten mir doch nicht länger auf die Nerven gehen?“ „Natürlich nicht.“ Crowley schmunzelte. „Aber lassen Sie mich dem bisherigen Verhör eine Frage hinzufügen: Was wartet hiernach auf Sie? Gibt es irgendetwas? Etwas, für das sie noch leben wollen?“ Kim zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur ein Weg, um es herauszufinden.“ „Aber...“ „Nein.“ Kim erhob sich. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge zerriss Schwärze ihre Notizen. „Ich habe alles aufgeschrieben. Ich bin fertig.“ Sie stand auf und verließ den Raum. Witherswan trat aus dem Schatten. „Miss Crowley?“ „Witherswan. Sterben Sie eigentlich nie?“ „Bisher noch nicht.“ „Tut mir leid, wenn ich mal wieder das Arschloch gespielt habe.“ „Es scheint ihnen Spaß zu bringen.“ Crowley schmunzelte. „Ja? Jessica sagte mal etwas in der Art.“ „Ich war dabei.“ „Sie sagte auch, es ist manchmal notwendig. Ich habe ihre Macerons.“ „Vortrefflich.“ Crowley griff in die Schachtel. „Erst Ben. Jetzt Slender Man. Es wird immer spannender.“ „Wenn Miss Lin Ben besiegt hat, sehen sie diese Runde als ihren Sieg.“ „Wir haben noch nicht gewonnen“, schüttelte Crowley den Kopf, „Und ich bin noch nicht am Zug.“ Sie stand auf und reckte sich. „Die Diaspora hat begonnen.“ Die Präsenz IX Kategorie:Slenderman Kategorie:Lang